The academy of St Triston
by Pandachan1200
Summary: St Tristons, the end of child hood and start of adult life. you are met with obstacles, drama, love and loss, and the chance of discovery and success. will Alfred and Arthur be able to uncover the dark secrets that the school has kept hidden?
1. Chapter 1: The bird has left the cage

The brilliantly sculptured iron fence surrounded the building like an impenetrable force, and in-between this un tarnished masterpiece stood an impressive gate, designs flowing through the structure, frail to some while beautiful to others, but never the less, a strong formation, behind the gate lay the one most distinguished buildings on the planet. The sight of the azure sky floated gently above the supreme sight of the world's most renowned university/academy in the world, the academy of St Triston.

The blazing sun tore threw the sky like a match burning through paper, the sunlight glinted on one of the new students glasses that hid his eyes, only for seconds though, as he peered up into the vast sky, his eyes twinkled as he spread a smile across his face, as if grinning to the sky above him, a sigh could be heard behind him, if you listened close enough that is.

A pair of glasses drifted into view, hiding his eyes also, but for far more than his counter part, as it seemed like minutes. "Alfred, what are you doing, eh? ", faintly smiled the figure behind, "obviously waiting for you to catch up, c'mon Mattie, I'm almost sleep walking here, oh and dude, your Canadian is showing through"

Alfred smirked, but then grinned as he saw him sigh and huff, "The reason your sleep walking is because you waited until 8:30 to actually get up and...Well", Mattie exclaimed before burrowing into the collar of his uniform, "I am Canadian, and it's not like I care really..." he drifted of as he noticed his brother striding through the gates, and quickly hurried up the path to catch up with the excited bundle that paced in front of him.

Other students could be seen trotting onto the compound and loitering in front of the immense wooden doors, these doors let light flood into the building, but could also barricade the light from trying to break through the darkness that lay behind it. Others joyfully sat on benches, gossiping and exchanging stories, while some moaned about their lack of sleep and end of their holiday, the scene was pleasant enough, almost idyllic in a painters view.

The two boys plundered onto the entrance of the school, Mattie warily shifted his eyes focus onto various parts of what was happening around him, but there was too much to see and too little time to let his eyes explore the detail of the building, or the unknown faces of other students, in his mind there was chaos, who should be trust? He chuckled at his comment, although to himself, it seemed an amusing thought, he prodded himself, he couldn't trust anyone, as there was no one to trust who even gave him the time of day, as he held his head lower than before, using his hair to hide his hurt eyes.

Alfred dashed to the centre of the scene, widening his expression and grinning. A small boy shifted by, trying to avoid the outstretched arms of the figure in front of him, Alfred vigorously moved his arms and body, and as the smaller boy tried his best to move out the way and dodge the unexpected moves, he eventually lost focus and was hit by another wave of Alfred's arm. The smaller male crashed to the floor, a faint blush spread across his face while trying to clutch to his school bag and various other objects, some had fallen from his grasp as he was hurled to the floor.

"A-Alfred" Mattie called out to his sibling, Alfred peered at him, head slightly tilted with open eyes, while then continuing with his earlier stance, legs parted slightly with his hands resting slightly on his hips with his head slightly tilted upwards, "Mattie, you totally ruined my awesome hero investigation, while I'm here trying to be a hero and finding where we should head to-".

"But you just hit someone, eh?", Alfred jolted round to peer at the sight that lay below him, he quickly kneeled beside him and reached out for the papers and other various things around him that had been dropped, "Really sorry dude, I never saw you there.." his voice trailed off as his blue eyes fixed onto the new sight, a pile of comics and manga."Awesome, totally rad! ", he shifted his focus sharply from one cover to another, squealing at the bright colours, sparkling his eyes onto a particular comic, " no way! This is superman, but like anime, dude this is wicked! " Alfred comically jumped to stand, he held his hand towards the smaller male, gesturing for him to take his hand, however, the smaller male slightly blushed and slowly lifted himself off of the floor without the need of Alfred , holding his comics and manga protectively " Domo arigato, excuse me but, are you new here? " The smaller male politely asked, his emotionless eyes hidden slightly by his choppy bangs, Alfred replied loudly "Is that some sort of Japanese hamburger? And yeah, me and my bro are new here, so are you new here too?" grinned Alfred.

Mathew mentally face palmed him self, silently hoping the stranger wouldn't be offended by his brother, as so many were before. At first he looked startled at Alfred's response, but calmed his expression "Yes, this is my first year at the academy, I am quite nervous-"

Alfred suddenly bursts in, "Awesome! Don't be nervous, it's just some building, not as impressive as my beauty back home though", Mathew sighed at his brother's comment and continued to admire his shoes, "Y-your beauty?" The man stuttered at Alfred's response, "yep, my beauty, well I guess she's everyone's beauty, but the statue of liberty is just so, frickin mind blowing ya no ", He turned around to see the confused face of the Japanese man beside him.

_Ding dong ding...ding dong dong ding..._

"That must be the bell" The Japanese man uttered.

"Damn, anyway, can I keep this comic, thanks man! Totally owe you one, oh yeah, the names, Alfred, Alfred. F. Jones, what's yours? Seemingly thrilled at the sound of his own name, grinning at the smaller male, " please to meet you, my name is Kiku Honda" Startled at the fact that he had confirmed the comic his without confirmation, however this didn't upset him, but rather amused him.

The three of them jogged for the entrance and walked into the building, they were now in the main corridor, neither of them had time to glance at the old furnished surroundings, as they were being guided by other students, and were tangled in the crowd, being pushed along across the corridor, until emerging into the great hall.

The grand sight of the great hall was truly something you would expect from a fairytale scene, the place that a ball would be held, with lovers dancing underneath the sky painted ceiling, with cherubs dancing within the clouds.

Mathew stared intensely at the ceiling, captivated, but only for a few moments, as a hand gently caressed his stiffened shoulder, "le ciel est beau, non? " a gentle smirk appeared upon the new face, his skin was flawless and had a slight stubble beneath his luscious lips, his azure eyes dazzling in the light that came from the windows, his golden wavy hair bounced gracefully just above his shoulders, his shirt unbuttoned a little showed a slight peak of his chest.

Mathew replied, "yes, it is very beautiful..." he quietly trembled at the contact, the strangers eyes widened, " oh~ you speak française, how rude of me to not even learn the name of this gorgeous Young boy, smiling flirt-fully at Matthew, Matthew stuttering at the sound of the French mans voice, "well...I hardly think you should call a man beautiful, and me eh ? I am hardly what could be considered beautiful, um..um.. Mes noms de Matthew Williams " slightly smiled the Canadian, the French man smiled and twirled his hair slightly, " well, Mathew Williams, as long as my name escapes your lips, it is Francis Bonnefoy, and in France, l'amour ne doit pas être réduite au seul sexe" Mathew blushed at the French mans statement, his golden locks of hair, resting on his shoulders while a lock of golden hair curled in front of his face, intensifying his violet eyes, innocence radiated from his stance and posture. Just as their eyes met, blue against violet, an annoying and rather familiar voice echoed the hall,

" Hey Mattie, waaaait for me" Alfred jumped onto the scene with Kiku trailing behind, shattering what some would consider a perfect greeting, "Mattie, there's a board over there" pointing at the board covered by the heads of other students" telling us what forms we are in, and guess what? You're in my form, form 1-A! "Grinning at his brother, "Oh and our form leader is called something like Frankie, and like..~wait, omg something stinks... worser than a skunk ewww, its coming from..Him eww" Alfred covered his nose with both hands, emphasising his point, while backing away from the offender.

Francis, appalled by the insult of his new cologne, replied back "People with any knowledge on proper beauty would know this is a new cologne, roses with thorns, or people with knowledge on anything at all would~" Francis spat back, with venom covering his words, and a smirk across his face while using his hands to emphasise his point.

Alfred gritted his teeth at the huskiness of the French mans voice, before grinning at him, "aw, really? I though it was called skunk in a bottle", amused by his own comeback he loudly chuckled. Mathew turned to the French man and shuddered, he did really wish sometimes his brother wouldn't be so loud, and offensive.

Alfred couldn't pin point what made his skin crawl about the French man, but there was something he didn't like about him.

"Oh non, Please don't tell me I have to put up with an American oaf, well, I guess its not all bad if I get to talk to ce canadien douce, oh hon hon hon~ ", before folding his arms casually before sending the Canadian a wink. Alfred rolled his eyes in annoyance, how dare a stupid, stinky, slimy French man wink at his brother like that, and how dare he talk in a totally not awesome language, the least he could do was talk in American!

Just as Alfred was about to rebuke, Mathew sent him a glare, Alfred slumped in his shoulders, "Hmph!" He started walking behind the slimy French man, his brother and Kiku, while still continuing his silent tantrum behind them.

Francis stopped and spun round around, his hair gracefully landing above his shoulders, " Hello everyone~ If there is any students in form 1-A please follow me~ ", he touched his lips with his fingers before making a kissing motion to passing girls who had stopped nearby them. They giggled with faces flushed. As soon as all the students in form 1-A had gathered, Francis began to lead them out of the great hall.

After they had arrived at their form room, Francis gave a short speech as the form teacher arrived in the class, she was a beautiful woman, with her hair messily gathered into a bun, brown like chocolate, but eyes like razors and a smirk to rival Francis's. She dismissed Francis and she stood in front of the class.

"Alright class, I'm going to only tell you this once, so you had better listen and take notes, number one, when I stand here it means shut up and listen to me, number two, when I tell you to do something, you do it, and number three, If you piss me off, god help you" she spoke as she held her stance and power. Alfred suddenly knew this year was not going to be as fun as he thought.

"My name is Miss Green, your form tutor for this year" she smiled as she began to walk through the desks, before standing in front of Alfred's desk, "and I expect you full attention at all times, and you, what is your name?"

Alfred took this opportunity to address himself and show everyone how cool he was, first impressions were vital. He suddenly leaped from his chair, before making his famous hero pose, "ha ha, the names Alfred F Jones, amazing at sports, incredible at science and maths, and the worlds most awesome hero, here to help any one" Alfred grinned at his perfected pose and speech.

Miss green was startled at his response, but hardened her expression and turned to Alfred, she knew she was not going to like this one, "well, Alfred F Jones, hero of all, do me a favour and shut up and put your phone in your bag, that you quite frankly, hiding terribly underneath the desk, before I break it with your face" she replied with a long smirk upon her face as she leaned slightly to look Alfred in the eyes.

Form was terrible, or so in Alfred's opinion, but he guessed it couldn't be all that bad, he had made an awesome new friend, his brother was in his form and he was on his way to P.E, well after yelling at his timetable and scurrying around the main corridor and classrooms, before finally heading to the Astros, after asking for directions from a Spanish boy.

Alfred jogged onto the football field, amazed by the sight of it, it looked like something that had popped out of a T.V and had located to be right in front of him, he gasped in awe, the stadium was immense, and he guessed this is where they held their sport tournaments, or at least most of them.

The academy had a wealth of physical activities that they prided themselves with, two Astros that were used for either netball, basket ball, and used as training grounds when the field and racing track were in use, and an impressive racing track, a grand swimming pool, half of which was used for professional use, and the other as a sort of a relaxing area.

He glanced at the scene that was taking place, students dressed up in their kit, doing speed training, and various other types as well. A figure emerged from the crowd, a tall man with dark hair and tanned skin with grey eyes, muscular with a sculptured face, he continued pacing towards Alfred before stopping in front of him, looking him up and down, inspecting him, as if to be able to read him like a book.

"Hey, you must be..." Checking on his register on his I pad, "Alfred F Jones..Well you are late mister" his relaxed smile eased Alfred's worries and anxieties, finally he had met a teacher who didn't make him want to burrow his way out by using a teaspoon. " You had better get out there and show me what you got, before I drag you by your ears back to the academy" he grinned as he spoke. Alfred knew that even though he threatened him, his friendly face meant otherwise. "Oh and Alfred, call me Mr. Evans" grinned his P.E teacher.

Alfred strode up the field and jumbled into the mix of people and training, he dashed quicker than the other players, caught the ball and thrown it to others with the most accuracy, he was like a bullet racing up the field, sometimes his goofy smile and comments threw him off his game, most of the time he was a perfect player.

Mr Evans smiled to himself, yes, he knew how to judge people just by looking them in the eye, he knew that Alfred had a sparkle of hope in him, and the power to motivate people, even if sometimes he is clumsy. As soon as he blew the whistle and told them to change and take a shower, the boys started walking up and chatting, jeering, and howling with laughter, Alfred was amidst them in the centre, grinning enthusiastically as he strode with his new team mates.

After two lessons of football, and then dinner, which he then hanged around with his new buddies, Kiku, and unfortunately Francis, a strange Russian dude with an unhealthy obsession for another boy, Alfred couldn't remember his name to save his life, a scary looking German guy and an Italian that was either sleeping, laughing or crying.

Two lessons of maths with Mr. Brown, which were in his opinion, truly excruciating, listening to his interpretation of how numbers were all made to fit like a jigsaw, all of which we were supposed to be in harmony with each other as well as the numbers, after offending him with his knowledge of super hero's and villains and how they link into maths more, he had sent him into a different class to work, although he did have maths with Kiku so at least for one lesson he had chatted with him.

"Shoot me now...why is it that teachers always pick on me? I mean c'mon, Mr. Brown couldn't tell if he was still wearing his glasses for the lesson, and saying that superman is just a lousy idol for me to worship...grrr" Alfred huffed and puffed at Mr. Browns comments. Kiku listened intently, walking beside him as they strode about the building. "Um, excuse me for interrupting you, but could we go to my locker before we go to our dorms?" Kiku asked politely shifting his eyes focus onto Alfred.

"Huh? Oh right yeah that's cool! I cant wait to see who I'm bunking with, they had better sell cheese burgers in the snack bar, I'm totally wasted" , Alfred dramatically bended over and clutched his stomach, " I mean, they are like tryin to starve me to death". Kiku softly chuckled at Alfred as he bounced back to his original stance. " Arigatou, my locker is beside the music studio" Kiku uttered.

"So wait, where's the music studio then?" he asked, "It is beside the girls dormitories, which are opposite to ours" Kiku replied. " Sweet dude, can't wait to see those hot chicks" Alfred grinned at the smaller male. Kiku flushed at Alfred's comment and led them to the music studio.

The music studio had the latest gadgets and software as well any instruments, from pianos to electric guitars, drum kits to flutes.

Outside the music room stood a line of lockers, Kiki shuffled to a locker in the middle before turning his key and opening the door of his locker, Alfred lazily slumped onto nearest wall. Kiku pulled out a bag, it was adorned with anime key rings and stickers, he could recognise a few, such as Pokémon stickers, Vocaloid stickers, he could even see a Tokyo mew mew sticker, Alfred smiled at his new friend, suddenly a figure emerged from the door of the music studio.

A young lean man swam into view, his most noticeable features were his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose lying in front of his purple eyes and his slicked back hair, with the exception of a hair that refused to be slicked back, hair black as night, with a beauty spot underneath his lips.

"Hello Kiku, it is a pleasure to meet you again, and this is..? " Extending his hand towards Alfred, Kiku replied politely, "Oh, this is..." stopped in mid sentence, "Alfred F Jones! " Alfred exclaimed cheerfully.

"Right, I see, well it was certainly...a pleasure to have met you, my name is Roderich Edelstein, and to have met you again Kiku has been a pleasure, hopefully tomorrow..." the words that escaped his lips were nothing but a jumble of words that made no sense to Alfred, he was watching them both chat, Roderich slightly waving his hands as he talked and Kiku bobbing his head every so often in agreement, but there was no sound, or there seemed like no sound.

He could hear a faint cluster of sounds, at first quiet enough that he had to turn his head and concentrate on the mysterious sound, but then gradually becoming louder and louder, a beautiful melody, the cluster became precise notes, the sounds became a song, he drifted as he heard the notes changing, becoming more wrapped in the music, like a distant memory that he was clutching to, just as he was gently closing his eyes, another sound could be heard.

A beautiful sound, a voice, an angels voice, the voice was like a drug, every word that was sung, he wanted, no, he needed to hear more, he pressed his ear to the music studios door, yes, this was it, he thought to himself, he gently opened the door and peered inside.

Inside the music room was like entering a tardis, it's appearance seemed to fool many people, stashed around the room were various instruments and pieces of equipment, and apple monitors placed randomly around the room, the ceiling was like the main hall, a brilliant blue sky, painted with fluffy clouds and cherubs, but this time with harps upon their hands, gracefully playing the golden harps above.

His eyes wandered around the room, hoping to find the mysterious person that played like an angel.

Yes, this was it he thought, his mind took him back to a shred of his past, when he watched his father, playing their old piano, on the same day every year, his dad was probably the last person anyone would want to listen to sing voluntarily, as his voice reminded him of a cat being strangled.

But, the way his voice breathed those words, that melody, it was as if that was what could make him smile the most, although tears escaped his cerulean eyes, he would not brush them away like they were a disgrace like he did most of the time, he let them sit there and wander down his cheeks onto the piano.

His sapphire eyes landed on the figure in the furthest corner of the room, the piano was old and worn, but beautiful and decorated, the figure that sat on the piano stool, seemed like a cherub that had floated down from the music studios ceiling. His light golden hair swayed as he moved his hands across the key board, slightly hiding his caterpillar eyebrows, which, if he wasn't playing so beautifully at the moment, Alfred would have screamed out that one of the caterpillars was chasing after the other one. His button nose that lay above his above his sweet small lips, on his pale skin.

His hands wandering effortlessly across the keyboard, striking the notes so gently, as if they were someone else's finger tips he was caressing so slightly. His voice, he couldn't describe it, like something out of a fairy tale, the melody stuck in his head, his voice shredded through his skin.

_Maybe if you listen, to my heart~_

_You can hear the faint beats, that wont last~_

_Please hold me, in your safe arms~_

_Melt me with the sun that dazzles in your eyes ~_

_Take my hand, and lets run~_

His eyes began to open as he continued with his tune, slowly, like someone opening their eyes after a day dream, and held there under his long eyelashes laid two beautiful emeralds, dazzling in the sunlight, hazy with mystery.

_Into, the hopelessness we call love~_

_Don't be scared, it will last~_

_Through out eternity~_

_Hold onto the edge of sanity~_

_Insanity is a price I pay~_

_Holding on..._

Suddenly the melody ended abruptly, as the pair of emeralds gazed upon the pair of sapphires that hung there silently, blue against green, and suddenly something clicked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Brit, Git and necklace

The perfect silence between the pair ended. The calm expression of the green eyed male had transformed into a terrible scowl, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows, a jolt of electricity seemed to lift his hair slightly as his anger rose. He rose himself abruptly from the stool, hands crushing into fists at his side, while reaching for something that lay beside the piano.

Suddenly an object flew at Alfred, hitting him square in the face, causing him to clumsily plummet to the floor in a mess. Alfred sat there in confusion, as the other male huffed and puffed near the piano, red faced like beetroot and continuing the smile at the intruder that lay there on the floor.

Alfred, after a while then realised what had happened, while he was daydreaming a book had flown at him from the other side of the room, which could only mean...

"HEY! Are you crazy? Why would throw a book at me?" squawked Alfred as the book fell to the ground.

"Hmph, Me? Crazy! How dare you! You are the crazy one, entering a booked studio session, without even any decency to politely knock!" He continued to scowl at Alfred as his face began to change back to its original colour.

Alfred's eyes opened in amazement, and his mouth gaped in shock.

"OMFG that's so cool! You have a British accent!" Alfred beamed back.

The other male stumbled a bit, shocked at the others response, "W-what? I hardly think this is the time to be admiring my accent, and you are wasting my precious time, oh and please, DO let the door hit you on the way..." He stopped as his eyes scanned the door.

Stood in the door way, Kiku and Roderich, both side by side glancing into the room, Kiku there sweetly smiling at the scene, while Roderich was there sighing, while covering half of his face with his hand, one violet eye filled with annoyance.

The British male turned to Alfred and huffed in annoyance before gracefully trotting towards the other two, "Good to see you again Kiku" Before grasping the others hand for a polite handshake,

"And you Arthur-san" sweetly smiling into his green eyes, Arthur turned on his heels in a dignified manner, "As it was not long that we exchanged formalities Roderich I believe it to be unnecessary, however, there is a quite annoying pest in our midst, who refuses to leave me be..." Arthur began to announce, with a harsh tone.

"Excuse me! Puh lease, yeah right, I'm sorry your highness" Dramatically bowing before Arthur sarcastically, after then plastering a smirk upon his face, knowing he had pushed the British boy's buttons.

Arthur gritted his teeth and furrowed his brows, anger radiating off of his small stature, before loudly releasing a long sigh, and then turning to Alfred with a devilish smirk upon his face, and his eyes slightly squinted, pulled up his hand across his chest, to the side of his face,

"Well then, you had better run along now shouldn't you peasant? I do not envy who ever your room mate is, rather I send my humblest apologies to him, that he has ended up with a loud, obnoxious, self centred, vain, illiterate American fool" Smirking a devils smile, with a harsh tone with some sarcasm thrown in.

Alfred was speechless; sure he had made a few enemies, but never had anyone actually insulted him like that before, what he thought was a pure angel sent from heaven was now a sarcastic little demon. He scowled and mumbled under his breath before turning on his heel and stropping through the door, almost walking into Kiku and Roderich. Both looked at each other in the door way with confused and baffled expressions. Kiku began to softly giggle, "Arthur-san has always been embarrassed by people hearing him sing" Kiku softly whispered, Arthur slightly blushed at his comment.

"But what confuses me is why you only hit him with a book and rebuked with modest insults, although sometimes it quite un-gentlemanly when you voice your vulgar comments, as I can recall, considering his irritating personality, you went quite easy on him" Replied Roderich.

Arthur quickly glanced at the pair before staring intently at the floor, a subtle blush covering his face, before a scowl replaced the blush, "Whatever do you mean? In my mind I punished him quite rightly like I have with other irritating nuisances who ruin my precious time" Arthur replied.

Kiku looked at Arthur with a confused expression before smiling softly at the Brit, bowing his head with closed eyes, "yes Arthur san, please excuse me as I think it's time to head to our dorms", then rising his head slightly and smiling at Arthur.

"Yes, I Agree" Roderich replied in a polite manner.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair, while gazing up at the cherub ceiling, letting his eyes wander upon the shapes and colours of the sky and the angels, toying with a stray piece of his blond hair, his green eyes entranced by the prospect of freedom, to fly like they could, but even they couldn't escape the room, the ceiling held them in, forever listening to the droning music , oh how silly could he be, he would never be free and he would forever listen to the dark, mysterious, sinister melody that haunted his life.

Arthur slowly left the music studio, side by side with Kiku and Roderich, chatting about various topics, school, food, music, books etc The three parted ways as they neared the boys dorms after passing the small cafe, both Roderich and Kiku found their rooms and shifted inside, closing the oak doors as quietly as possible.

Arthur squinted at the doors and the numbers, searching for his dorm, number 25, his eyes scanning the numbers quickly before moving on to the next door. After about 10 minutes of searching, he found his dorm, the oak door was like any of the others and the engraved brass on the door shone greatly, but still like the others, at first glance Arthur knew, or hoped for a more quiet school year.

He turned the door handle slowly, while peeking into the room, it was a quaint room but still big enough for two single beds and two wardrobes that stood on the other side of the beds and desks located in opposite corners of the room, there was a door in the middle of the two beds, probably leading to the bathroom, as every dorm had a bathroom. He sighed as he walked towards the middle of the room, before letting his bags he had collected at his locker earlier on the bed, he glanced to the other side of the room to see at least 3 huge bags, filled to the brim with various things, like clothes, what appeared to be comics, hair products etc

He could hear a voice coming from the bathroom, and then the flush of the toilet, then the clicking of the lock, the door opened to reveal a familiar figure.

What stood in front of him was a tall figure, wearing an open white shirt, to reveal his tanned, toned, and tender abs, his shaven, plucked face, highlighting his sun kissed structured face, his sapphire eyes glowing brightly, his glasses that sat on his nose, slightly hiding his gems that lay upon his face, his blond corn hair bounced softly, while one piece stood up defiantly. His wandering eyes stopped as his memory retuned to him, for seconds both of them remained in a dream like state, but then quickly realising just who stood before both of them.

"WHAT! No way dude! " Alfred yelled as he backed away from the Brit.

Arthur grimaced at the sight of the American, "You have to be joking? I can't really have this annoying, obnoxious, irritating for a roommate"

Both scowled at each other, both thinking the same thing, this year was going to be a long one.

"Can't we just get other roommates" Alfred sighed.

"I'm afraid not, I tried last year to get rid of a perverted frog but it proved impossible, they won't allow us to change roommates" Arthur shuddered at the thought if the perverted Frenchman and the thought of having to listen the Americans babbling.

Alfred slumped onto his bed, sighing into his shoulders, how was he going to survive, he knew that the Brit was probably going to try to smother him with a pillow in the night. Even though he knew he was awesome and must triumph over evil, even if that meant evil in the form of this Brit.

Alfred fumbled around with his collar, trying to focus his attention on his collar rather than the awkward atmosphere, his first meeting his the Brit hadn't ended exactly as he imagined, neither had their second meeting, usually all he had to do was flash his Hollywood smile and wink at girls to get them to squeal, and if he wanted to make a new mate, he just acted like he always does and no matter who it was he managed to get them to warm up to him, be it a jock or a shyer person. But this new challenge seemed more than impossible, he had already not made a good impression, but he didn't know how to make a good impression with what he thought to be a stuffy Brit.

Arthur walked over to one of the desks and brought out loads of files and pens and pencils and other various office supplies, Alfred continued to fumble with his collar in silence, his fingers caressing his neck, suddenly realising something wasn't right, something is gone, missing.

His necklace.

Not just any necklace but the one his dad had given him, a sapphire heart pendant, crafted to be half of a broken heart. His dad had given his many things over the years, but this one had the most meaning, the most importance. Suddenly he leapt from his bed, ripping his bags up, throwing his clothes on the floor. Arthur jumped as Alfred began to strop around the room, tearing through the wardrobe, bathroom, every crack and corner, with a terrible expression on his face.

"What do you think you are doing!" Arthur huffed with his hands crossed as he stood from his chair, glaring at Alfred intently.

Alfred ignored him as he continued to search through his things, Arthur huffed in annoyance.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for something" he tried to make his tone seem friendlier.

Again, he continued to ignore him, Arthur huffed even louder in annoyance.

"Hello? Could you stop being an ignorant American, you are messing up the room" Arthur scowled

"NO I FUCKING CAN'T. YOU DONT EVEN KNOW OR CARE, YOU JUST THINK IM SOME STUPID JOCK, IF I DONT FIND MY DADS NECKLACE..." He screamed at him, yelling each word with venom, and then somehow scared at the sound of his voice, his eyes began to fill with tears, trailing down his red hot cheeks down to his chin before dropping off onto the floor. He knew he would be very, very, very embarrassed later as he had broken down in front of the male.

Arthur stared at him intently, watching his sapphire eyes fill with tears, emphasising the sorrow in his eyes, something he often saw before in people, but he didn't expect them from him, and even less his outburst.

Alfred marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him, he couldn't let him watch him cry, and why did he stay so silent, just staring at him.

He had pretty much searched the whole building, and even called up Mathew to help him look, hours passed and no sign of the necklace, Mathew suggested they should wait till morning and head to lost and found to see if anyone had handed it in, they both parted ways and Alfred dragged his heels across the door, staring intently at the floor, searching intently for answers, as if he would just happen to walk by it and see it and everything would be fine, but he never came across it.

Meanwhile~

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes or ears, so far the American showed no signs of intelligence or having sentimental feelings towards anything, but then again he had only just met him.

He huffed and puffed in annoyance, he still couldn't believe the wreck the room had ended in, it was like a herd of elephants had stomped through the room.

But...that necklace did mean a lot to him, and he would complain about it for the rest of the night, and he couldn't be doing with that, even if he annoyed him, be preferred the other side of him to the screaming crying mess that was in front of him before.

Hours had passed and no sign of Alfred...

"I can't believe he cared this much about it..." he mumbled to himself while sorting out his clothes and putting them into his wardrobe, the back of the wardrobe suddenly became interesting as his thoughts wandered.

"maybe...I could help him...not that I care about him, just because it would mean he isn't having a childish strop" He loudly sighed as he picked himself off of the floor and walk towards the door, opening the door and stepping into the hall, thinking where did I see him last?

"That would be the studio..." Arthur sighed.

This was indeed, going to be a long year.

As he walked down the corridor, past the cafe, across the hall and entering the music studio, the events of the day seemed to swim in his mind.

He opened the door and turned on the light, peering into the music room, glancing at the cherub ceiling, every corner of the room, the instruments, and his eyes fell onto the instrument in the corner, his favourite old piano.

Stepping quietly to stand beside the piano, the feel of the cool keys on his finger tips, the tunes that could be created from its keys and notes. His eyes falling onto the detail and the wood that had been worn down over the years.

Suddenly something glistened next to the worn wood, a brilliant shinning gem, an emerald heart necklace. "This must be it...but how is it here? He never stepped near to the piano..." He quietly mumbled to himself before deciding that it wasn't worth thinking about as now he had the necklace.

Back to Alfred~

Alfred slumped on his bed in the darkness, silent and emotionless.

Suddenly a click could be heard, and footsteps entered the room, a voice echoed, "You know you shouldn't worry so much, I don't think it's in your character to worry, so you shouldn't treat anything differently" Arthur voiced.

In his own mind, the last thing he needed was to hear his criticism and British accent.

Arthur sighed before turning the light on, Alfred blinked his eyes a few times to re adjust to the light, Arthur stepped closer towards Alfred and slumped over him with his hand in a fist outwards, in front of his face, slowly releasing his fingers to let a necklace dangle from his hand.

Alfred's eyes captured the necklace, the brilliant green broken heart necklace, twirling so gracefully, an enchanting object, like magic it locked his gaze. Suddenly something clicked; something reminded him of his necklace that wasn't his dad, someone with equally beautiful green emeralds for eyes, Arthur.

"A-Arthur..." Alfred's voice trembled at the sight of the Brit.

"D-Don't think I did this to make you feel better, It was because you were annoying, irrita-"

Suddenly Alfred jumped from the bed and grasped the other in a forceful hug that caused the other to squeak at the sudden contact, sending them both to lean on the wall for support.

"OMG thank you sooooo much, you are the best!" Alfred squealed while still locking his arms around the smaller male's neck.

Arthur blushed furiously at the contact and grabbed his arms and forced him backwards, stretching his arms outwards, "That is highly prohibited, no physical contact!" Arthur replied to the contact.

Alfred's beaming expression turned into an annoyed expression, before returning to another beaming expression, grinning and his eyes shining.

The pair decided it was time to go to bed and to worry about the mess tomorrow, Alfred leaped onto his bed, grasping the covers and kicking them to make them more messy and comfortable, Arthur rolled his eyes and went to switch off the light,

"Um, Arthur? Could you leave it on? I don't do so well in the dark..." Alfred grinned nervously

Before deciding to argue or to laugh at Alfred for his insane fear of the dark, despite being a teenager, he decided he was too tired and turned off the light and turned one of the desks lights on instead, Alfred grinned thankfully at Arthur before letting his eye lids droop, and falling into a quick deep sleep.

Arthur grasped his shirt and pulled out beneath a necklace, the blue gem glistened as his cold finger tips carefully touched the edges of the necklace.

. He walked over to the snoring boy, grasping the covers gently and pulling them over his body, and taking his glasses off and placing them at one of the desks.

"Yes...I understand completely...how you feel..." his voice trailing off as he stared at the other snoring into the pillow, with his cover already falling off.


	3. Chapter 3: A hero is?

The sunshine entered the small window of the dorm room, flooding the room with pure light, the sight of the room was a transformation, the messy torn apart room had been transformed into a clean, tidy respectable space, the desks orderly with books laid upon it with pencils in pots, along with rulers and pens, and the wardrobes clothes neatly folded, and categorised by colour and style. The other bed was made up; with no creases in the cover and a unicorn plushie lay upon the pillow. The open window let the playful tunes of the birds creep into the room, softly tweeting as the morning began.

Alfred drove his head further into the mass of covers, out walked from the bath room was a dressed Arthur, correcting his tie and furrowing his brows at the mess that lay before him.

"Alfred. Get up. We don't want to be late" Arthur grunted as he patted his hair to make sure there were no stray hairs, not that it mattered because his hair remained a state of messiness anyway.

Alfred made no reply, and this increased the level of annoyance in Arthur, he scowled and gritted his teeth, and then huffed and decided he would try again, while trying to keep his calm.

"Alfred, get up now! Before I lose it-"Alfred groaned and hid even further into the covers, like a rabbit burrowing into ground, hiding from its predator. Arthur scowled even more and moved over to stand near the bed, raising his leg and kicking Alfred in the side, a loud groan came from under the sheets and again Alfred fidgeted under the covers, hoping for the torture to end so him and his bed could have some alone time.

At around this time Arthur had snapped, rushing into the bathroom, running a tap and then abruptly stopping it, slamming out of the bathroom holding a cup full of water, an annoyed expression plastered on his face, marching over to Alfred and suddenly y grabbing the covers and violently ripping them from Alfred's grasp, splashing the water over his sleeping face.

Like a corpse brought back to life, Alfred jolted from the bed in shock and lent on the edge of the bed, as he lost balance and threw himself from the drenched bed onto the cold floor face first, fists beside his ears, he stayed like that for a few moments as the satisfied smile of the figure above him leant on the side of the bed, smirking with victory. Alfred slowly and painfully moved his head so that he could just barely see what lay in the corner of his eye, but of course what else could of it been.

Alfred scowled as the water dripped off of his chin onto the floor, while Arthur grinned mischievously.

"Now, before I throw a whole bucket of water at you, I suggest you get up soon" Arthur ordered rather then suggested.

Alfred continued to moan and groan into the carpet; perhaps this floor would make a nice bed?

"Or we might miss class and breakfast!-"Arthur sighed while having a hint of anger, he would rather not miss his morning tea.

At the mention of breakfast Alfred leapt from the floor and ran to his wardrobe, grapping various different parts of his uniform, a shirt, a tie, a v neck sweater, and blue chequered pants, of course he would take the blazer too, but, he would never wear it, it was just to try to fool the teachers that he had the blazer, but he never put it on, he got too sweaty and it made him look too formal.

The duo exited their dorm and began to walk the long corridor of dorms towards the stair well and up one of the stair wells stairs and then into the main corridor, they both walked in silence and awkwardness as Alfred is as good with mornings as a cat is with taking a bath. Arthur was silent because he really had nothing to say and could see the dark circles underneath the Americans eyes and his usually cheery smile into a bit of an emotionless line.

A grumble echoed the main corridor, followed by a groan and smaller grumbles, Alfred hugged his stomach, bending over as if he were dying, "OMG, I'm soooo hungry, I'm starving, where is the canteen? Is it near? Are we there yet? "Alfred whined. Arthur heavily sighed, "If you choose to continue talking I will not hesitate to punch you in the face, we are almost there so shut it" Arthur snapped back, he really was no good until after he had his morning tea.

They both walked straight on for a few minutes until they reached a stair well, there was a large wooden door with windows on ether side, old and antique but with a modern twist, leading through the heavy door were two stairs and a corridor, the corridor led onto a path of classrooms, while the lower stair led onto a corridor of the girls dorms and the studio, while the upper stairs led onto the canteen. The two of them stood silently at the edge of the beginning of the stairs, Arthur turned to the other, "well, here we are, up these stairs lead to the cante-"Before Arthur could finish Alfred had jolted up the stairs, like a recharged Duracell bunny. Arthur sighed and made his way up the stairs, watching the back of Alfred as he joyfully jolted through the doors to the canteen.

Inside the canteen lay many long wooden tables, with many wooden chairs standing near each side of each of the tables, the walls were painted in a creamy white colour with many flags that floated from the walls, the American flag lay upon one part of the far walls that was in-between the entrance and exit for where the students could collect their food. Beside the gallant American flag stood other flags, the French one, the Russian one, the one that represented china, and of course the flag of the united kingdom, across the other walls were other flags, the Japanese flag, the German flag, the Italian flag, the Italian flag and so on and forth. The well known university was named the Academy of St Triston, not because it was for younger people, but because it was a metaphor, of some sorts, for those taking their first step into adult hood can also be considered as those going into high school etc Because it was another stage of life, this university was prided with its outstanding grades, its policies and the fact that only the best students from across the globe could enter, however of course, money was often involved, for when ever a child did not meet some of their standards, but a few students were quite the opposite, they worked ever so hard and had outstanding grades but little money, there were not many of these in the school but they did exist.

They both walked towards the mass of tables, Alfred widened his eyes with amazement, "wow, even the canteen looks like something out of an old film" Arthur turned to the other, "well, it is a very old building, and I think its furniture is rather grand, how ever, lets not dilly dally, most of the food is probably already gone" Arthur said to the other boy, watching his stomach as it grumbled, he was not happy that he was probably going to miss breakfast because of his room mate.

"whaaaa! No way, let's go man!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing tightly on the others hand, before dragging him towards the end of the canteen, where the food was being produced, charging like a bull, he could see red, or rather smell the food, he hadn't noticed as he stepped towards the dinner ladies that he had still had his hand latched upon Arthurs, during this whole episode, Arthur had been in so much shock, as he had never had some one else drag him in such a way towards food.

Arthur watched as the American cheerily ordered his breakfast, he couldn't help but begin to blush furiously as the woman behind the heated surfaces looked down at the two boy's hands and looked at each other, smiled, grinning at each other. "H-hey, what do you think you are doing" Arthur barked as he scowled at the other, in a less menacing way, rather a more flustered way. The American replied while trying to keep eye contact with the food, "huh? Oh my bad, what do you want?" He grinned.

"What do I...Good heavens no, what I mean you git is that you are holding my hand" Arthur blushed in a shade of scarlet.

"No I'm not!" Alfred pursed his lips cheekily at the Brit.

"Yes, yes you are" Arthur retorted

"No way dude! Why would I want to hold your hand?" Alfred replied back in a more serious tone than before.

Arthur scowled with his blush still covering his face, lifted his hand and in turn Alfred's along with his, shoving the evidence into the Americans face, they both remained silent. Alfred focused on what Arthur had shown him, was he really holding his hand he thought, no way, I have never held anyone's hand without knowing, and especially not a dudes, and especially not THIS dudes hand, is what circled his head, his eyes began to widen and a faint blush appeared in his face, he felt his hand shake a bit before his whole body began to shake a bit. Arthur stared at the American, briefly before glancing at his eyes, he really had never seen anything so blue, and so beautiful.

They both broke apart in a shriek, both jumping backwards, red faced and open eyed, huffing and puffing. The two dinner ladies both giggled as they tried to contain their laughter, Arthur straightened up and struggled to walk back up to the ladies, as they were both late, there was hardly any queue and most of the dinner ladies were taking their morning break. He glanced at the one with red hair and freckles, and ordered a tea and scone with a bacon buttie, he pointed to Alfred and ordered for him as Alfred was busy watching his hand open and close, "umm...he will have the um..." Before Arthur could finish Alfred half screamed and half whimpered "POP TART!" Arthur sighed, hoping this really couldn't be the start of his second year at this university. They both walked out towards the tables, searching for a place to sit.

"Alfred, please join us" A quiet voice echoed from beside them, a pair of brown eyes hid by bangs, a small boy with a strong Japanese accent, wearing blue checked pants, a pale yellow jumper and a blue blazer and tie and shirt.

"Kiku!" Alfred joyfully yelled as he held his arms open, expecting a warm hug from his new friend, however all he got was a polite nod, he reverted his attention to the sight that was before him.

"Oh, Arthur I am so pleased to meet you again, it was been too long, we must catch up soon" Kiku smiled sweetly at the Brit.

"Yes, it was been too long, and I am very pleased as well to have crossed paths again, and yes that would be rather splendid" Arthur smiled back, with no need to be simply polite as that was what was expected, but out of actual friendship.

Alfred was surprised, they already knew each other? "So um, you guys like, know each other?" Alfred stated.

"Well, we have known each other for many years and are very good friends" Arthur replied

"Very, very good friends" Kiku smiled, somehow, a few drops of venom coated his lips as the words exited his mouth, something was not right, however, as the wave of delicious food stirred his stomach he could not wait and no longer over think things.

Alfred and Arthur sat down at the end of the table, there were a few other seated there as well, Alfred could only recognise a few, one of which was his brother Mathew, seated beside Francis, and of course he knew Kiku and Arthur, the others he had briefly met yesterday, the Russian named Ivan, the Chinese boy Yao, the ItalianFeliciano, he didn't speak to him often but could already tell he was one of the few boisterous ones who always kept a conversation, maybe not always the best conversations but they were never the less, conversations, Ludwig, a strong tall chiselled German, with blond hair slicked back revealing his deep blue eyes and structured face, although he was at most times serious he was far from boring, his friendship with Feliciano kept everyone on their toes as when the shorter one did something wrong the taller one would nag him and rant at him for hours, but neither of them would remember the argument and simply moved on, no surprise with that Ludwig was the captain of the American football team he was often the talk around the girls as he had perfect abs, but he always refused them . There sat beside Ludwig was Roderich and a girl.

As they all began to talk he learnt her name was Elizaveta, she was a cocky, loud girl, but very, very beautiful, most of the guys that past the table were checking her out, she had beautiful brown hair and her figure was curvy yet slim, no matter how many boys winked, or wolf whistled her she paid them no attention. Francis flirted with any pretty girl that walked past, winking and sending a kiss their way, swishing his blond hair and licking his lips as a group of girls giggled and blushed, Mathew sat there beside him, sighing greatly, he didn't really contribute to their conversation as most of the time he spoke softly and day dreamed so most people just ignored him. Ivan was a very tall and very large, whether it was muscle or fat, he was some one you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, his silvery white hair contrasted his violet eyes, as did his face, it seemed to contrast ever where, his large nose contrasted with his baby fat, cuddly face, his unexpected rather high pitched voice contrasted with his body shape, his large hands fondled the hair of the one the sat beside him, his expression seemed to put over that he rather liked this boy, but as many could never be sure, as rumours floated around the school, in the shadows of Ivan, portraying a cruel, sinister boy, cold hands frozen by perhaps something disturbing.

After eating the remainder of their breakfast, the group dispersed, Mathew tugged on Alfred's jumper to get his attention,

"Alfred, we have science next eh" Mathew murmured, clutching his books to his chest.

"Oh yeah, awesome, cant wait to show off my amazing science skills!" Alfred grinned as he gripped onto Mathews shoulder,

"Cant be late now can we?" Alfred beamed as he dragged Mathew out of the canteen at the speed of light, before Mathew had any time to respond, let alone think. His brother had always been like this though, his cheery attitude always brightened the day, but sometimes people took it the wrong way, and although he loved his brother, he couldn't always be there for him to be able to express his thoughts and feelings, inside his heart and his head he was hoping he could find someone to share his thoughts with, to share his feelings with, and most importantly, someone who could put up with his brother, and not using him for one thing, or a couple of things, whether that was money, a one night stand, popularity etc... Mathew sighed as they raced around a corner, in his trail of thought he had completely forgot about Alfred dragging him, they were already on the right corridor.

The duo entered the class, it was a fairly rather large classroom, with a projector on the front, and various tables plotted around, with equipment stashed on the tables, the class had large windows, letting the beautiful view of the university grounds shine through, the light covered everything, the sight was impressive, everything looked expensive and new, Alfred's eyes twitched with excitement.

There were various students there, already seated and waiting, chatting amongst themselves, not bothering to notice the new comers, to them they were nothing more than the other people they were chatting to, Alfred noticed a table in the front stashed with equipment, no one was seated there of course, he marched over, taking long strides and jumped onto one of the lab chairs there, Mathew blinked and murmured silently into the collar of his blazer, following Alfred to the table.

"So bro, seen any hotties?" Alfred winked at his brother,

"Um, Al, no way, and even if I did I would never tell you" Mathew recoiled back into his blazer blushing at his brothers comment.

"Wha? No way, totally un cool Mattie" he slumped into his chair more and began his sulk, just then the door opened, to reveal a man with light brown hair, long enough to reach his shoulders, a calm expression on his face and gentle green eyes, he stood at the front of the class, in front of his desk.

" Congratulations on getting into St Triston, I will be your science teacher until you leave St Triston, I will be giving you lectures on important topics that you are to take notes on , there will be projects, assignments, reports , and in class assignments that usually involve experiments on various things that interlock with the chosen topic of the day, these next years will not be easy but I expect you all to do your best" He smiled softly as he continued, "Now, most teachers are strict, but I am different, my marks are outstanding, so I believe my method produce good results, I don't want you to call me Sir, or by my last name, just call me Toris" He smiled sweetly at the class.

Alfred beamed at his new science teacher; this was a real change from some of the teachers, like Miss Green. He was definitely going to enjoy science. Through out the double lesson, Alfred always got up to answer, even when he was wrong, he would shrug it off and grin at the class, the girls would giggle and Alfred would wink at them as he returned to his chair, Torsi would smile while Mathew would sigh. After the questions, Toris instructed the students to perform a quick experiment on a few chemicals, he chose a rather hard equation and experiment, even though it was to be performed quite quickly it was still hard, most failed at the equation, huffing and puffing and sighing as they racked their brains and tried to work it out.

"Well Alfred, this is quite a shock, you are the first one to get this equation on chemicals right so far" Toris praised Alfred as he concentrated on mixing the chemicals, as soon as he heard his praise; he knew he couldn't help himself. He threw his arms up into his famous "hero pose", sending the chemicals to furiously fly into the other bottles on the table, as he grinned and beamed and the girls giggled and flirted, the chemicals began to mix and bubble and reject the new substance, they formulae began to expand and change to a furious red before finally.

KA-BOOM!

All that could be seen was a cloud of smoke covering the class, escaping into the corridor, turning the whole corridor into a paradise of clouds, a few faces could be seen, the look of horror on Toris face, the look of embarrassment on Mathews face, and the look of confusion on Alfred's .

The whole corridor had been invaded with smoke, and shrikes and screams filled the entire space, soon the bell rand for lunch, both Alfred and Mathew fled the scene of the crime, dashing towards the canteen; however things quickly turned from bad to worse.

"Oh my goodness, I haz never laughed like this in a while, Oh hoh hoh hon" Francis let out a howling laugh as he patted the table with his hand, wiping tears from his eyes,

"Alfred, how could you blow up the entire block aru?" Yao sighed as he face palmed him self,

"Hm, da, how could anyone take such a moment and not use it for...better purposes" Ivan smiled, not sweetly but with tremendous amounts of malice, and insanity.

"I can not believe you Alfred, but I guess it is good news they have decided to forget the incident" Kiku responded, although he wanted to make Alfred feel better, he still couldn't as he had blown the block up, and filled it completely with smoke, and now classes in that clock had been cancelled all day, and now he had to spend the rest of it in his room, although that would have given him a chance to catch up with anime, it only meant double the work next lesson.

"Hmm, yeah, well I...wait a sec" He turned swiftly behind him and cheekily smiled at the girls behind him, flirt fully letting his fingers pull through his hair, the girls squealed with delight.

Mathew chose to ignore his brother and listen deeper into the conversation of fashion, snuggling into his teddy bear he had stashed in his bag, he was relieved that through all the stampeding, his teddy had not gotten stood on, his teddy was a brown fluffy ball of fluff, adorned with a red lace around his neck.

"Hey you, freak with a teddy bear, how old are you? I can't believe it, are you insane? Are you mentally still 5 years old" A voice grunted from behind him, he shivered as the voice got closer, as he tried to burrow into his teddy, hoping for a way out of the situation.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, he froze, before he was jerked around, what lay before him was another boy. He had light hair, with a silver look about it, like sinister snow falling onto the ground and melting away into nothingness, with red eyes to contrast his hair, blood red eyes like fresh blood dripping, he smirk was menacing and mischievous, his glare focused on Mathew.

"Well then, I think I shall call you wimpy boy, the sad little boy with a teddy bear, who pisses at the slight move of anything, because he is so scared of everything" He howled in laughter as he grabbed both of Mathews wrists, lifting him up from his seat and launching him hard into the ground, Mathew squealed as he could feel the pain creep into his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha ha, hear that? The wimpy boy squealed, like the wimp he is" He smirked as he tightened his hold on Mathews wrists, Mathew began to moan in pain, the Teddy fell from his grasp, Mathew looked up into those blood red eyes. The one with the blood red eyes smiled in pleasure, he sent his foot flying into the Canadians stomach.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" A voice boomed

Mathew struggled to open his eyes, before him stood a wondrous sight, his brother.

With his hands on his sides and his cheery expression turned to ice, he prepared himself.

"Guess what? I'm the hero and I'm gonna stop you" Alfred dramatically pointed at the other boy, performing his heroic stance.

The other boy laughed hard as he watched Alfred, "Kesese, oh really~" He smirked, he sauntered over to Alfred, striking him hard in the stomach, Alfred keeled over in shock, he was surprised but not un prepared, he quickly took his hand and tightened it into a fist, he stoke the other boy square in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor. He grinned as the other boy was the floor, just as he was ready to celebrate, he felt a sharp pain, and he felt himself tumble to the floor, feeling shards of glass scatter around him.

"Ha ha ha, you think you're the hero? Don't make me-"Suddenly from behind him, a hand grabbed him shoulder sending him flying on the floor, and as he tried to fight back, the other mysterious figure dodged all his punches and kicks, finally the mysterious boy sent a fist flying into the bully's face, causing him to stumble a little, before grabbing his shoulder and kneeling him hard, in the jewels.

The bully groaned in pain as he trembled on the floor, grabbing at his "jewels", hoping they weren't broke, he continued to moan in pain, using his nails to scratch at the floor, to help him take his hind off of the excruciating pain that was crawling from his lower part and his stomach, causing his whole body to shiver with pain.

Alfred felt a feeling of fluff come into his fingers; he twirled his fingers in the bear's ribbon, and his other hand feeling the shards of glass on the floor, cutting delicately through his fingers, when he concentrated on the figure above him, squinting his eyes and looking for clues, his eyes wandering over the mysterious boy, the figure became clearer, and what struck him were two orbs of perfect green, he could not believe his eyes.

Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4: shards of memories

Chapter 4

Alfred's eyes wandered over the glistening specks of light that bounced off of the entrancing emerald gems that shone beautifully in the suns rays, the pain that he should feel in between his fingers, wrapping itself selfishly around his hand, but no, he would not let it. He grabbed the shards and grasped the shards between his fingers, slicing through the cage he had created with his hand, trying to fight for the light, the scars on his hand began to show, the blood trickled down his long fingers, but he could not feel it, all the feelings he should feel, anger, pain, confusion, hurt...None of these filled his heart.

The eyes that had captured him, held him selfishly, stringing him along, for what seemed like and eternity, words were not spoken, no sound was uttered, and the melody was silent. A pale hand was held out, with no word Alfred allowed his body to move on its own, he let his hand grasp the others, softly, as if he was letting a fragile doll pick him up, how silly was he, he was no fragile doll, even though he had porcelain skin to match and light hair and delicate features, he was not as cold as them, he was different. His hand lay there, motionless, on top of Arthurs, the heat between their hands began to intensify, slowly Arthurs hand tightened and pulled on Alfred's, everything seemed to move slower, as he was lifted off of the floor, he met the others eyes, something glinted in the others eyes, he could only watch as the beautiful speckles of light danced in his eyes, his eyes closed selfishly, as he pulled Alfred's hand up closer to his face, flashing his eyes open again, glancing over his hand, like he was there but, he wasn't, he re focused and peered at the hand, his fingers slowly caressing the numb finger tips, his fingers intertwining through the gaps, dodging the shards of glass still left, like reflectors they reflected the light onto the boys faces.

Arthur's lips moved, but all Alfred could do was to imagine, to think, to day dream, he had never been so deep in thought, or so moved before. Arthurs head dropped to one side as he scrunched up his face and smiled at Alfred, he began to talk but still nothing, but then "Alfred, you really are very clumsy" He blinked a few times before he could answer, "w-wha...?" He blushed as he continued to stare at the Brit."Your hands, they are all cut up, the shards of glass from your glasses...you should go to the nurse, and you should hurry you have class next..." As he turned his gaze from the torn up hand towards Alfred, he noticed the other was staring at him, causing his face to heat up furiously. "I SAID GO TO THE BLOODY NURSE!" he half screamed and half stuttered. All Alfred could do was to dumbly nod and make his way to the nurse office; it had happened all so fast, was it really a dream?

After Alfred had been to the nurse's office and had his hand sorted out, he returned to lessons as lunch had finished, he had games development with Kiku, but, he had paid him no attention and simply stared at his computer screen, Kiku had watched him and had taken some mental notes, as it was certainly not a side of Alfred he had seen. After the lessons, it was dinner.

Dinner was very quiet and the conversation consisted of how everyone's lessons were, and had anyone seen a hot guy or girl that they liked, and that was pretty much it, the day dreaming Alfred had some how sent everyone else into day dream mode. Every ones eyes were fixated on their food, not a word was uttered except the sound of rattling culinary and the other table's gossip and conversations.

Suddenly someone had placed a plate of curry and a cup of tea beside Alfred, the one empty place on the table, Alfred's eyes did not move to the other person, but the smell of tea ran up his nose and caused him to turn around suddenly. Arthur sat there, curling his delicate long fingers around the tea cup, turning his head to face Alfred, smirking at him like nothing had happened.

"ARTHUR! Omg...um, I didn't get to thank you earlier but um, thanks..." He hummed to himself

The sudden excitement had sent everyone into shock, everyone turned to look at the pair, and all eyes were on them.

"W-well you should learn that its not good to pick fights with Gilbert, he's one hell of an annoyance, he does eventually give up on people easily because he thinks he is "awesome" and that they are a waste of time, but don't expect me to...wait...oh I see, because I became in your eyes what a hero should be, you think I have stolen you role" Arthur chuckled to himself.

"Hey wait! Its not that I aint-"Arthur motioned for him to remain quiet, "Listen, your "hero" role is yours, I do not wish to take it" Arthur again began to chuckle.

Alfred watched Arthur and grinned, Arthur carried on sipping his tea. "But um, how come no like teachers cared?" Alfred asked, Francis turned to Alfred while tousling his hair,

"Well, you see~ here things are different, one of these differences is that students have to deal with things on their own, as a way to build character~ Francis swished his hair with his hand and smiled seductively as a few pretty girls passed.

Dinner time ended with everyone again in high spirits, everyone was chatting about various things, Alfred's mood change seemed to affect the whole table in quite an odd way, once his cheerful attitude infected you, and it was quite hard to no longer have it. The three boys that were returning back to their dorms included Alfred, Arthur and Kiku.

"Would you two like to watch some anime with me?" Kiku asked politely as he turned to Alfred and Arthur.

"Totally awesome, I'm in! And so is Arthur!" Alfred cheerfully replied, not bothering to notice the glares Arthur was sending him.

"Um, Alfred, I think I can answer for myself thank you very much, now where was I? Ah yes, I would love to watch-"Alfred butted in with "No probs, you were just about to say hell yeah and join me and Kiku watching anime" He grinned enthusiastically as Arthur was about to rebuke Kiku giggled softly and gestured for them to follow him.

The three teens walked the corridors where busy teens rushed from one place to another, chatting about how the day went, how was dating who and who was already in the head masters office. They all walked together as they went down the stair well, and past the cafe and on wards towards the dorms, Alfred hummed a tune to himself as he watched the other students chat that past him, Kiku watched the two boys with delight,

"So, um, Kiku?" Arthur asked,

"Yes Arthur san?" Kiku replied,

"So, anime is that the strawberry flavoured biscuit?" Arthur asked,

Alfred's heart stopped as he heard Arthurs question, almost choking on air,

"W-what! Are you kidding me?" Alfred screamed back, all Arthur could do was stare at him in confusion as he knew there was no good in snapping at the American as he didn't even no what he would be starting a "debate" about.

"No Arthur san, anime is an animated series, its animated manga" Kiku replied,

"Oh...I see, I think I remember watching one...once" Arthur admitted, Alfred gasped in horror,

"You THINK you only watched one...ONCE! Okay, its time to refresh your memory and bask in the glory of anime!" Alfred cheered as he raised his hands above his head in a cheering motion.

Arthur could only send him a confused face as he was tugged down the hallway by Kiku; soon they stood outside a door, Kiku's dorm.

Kiku turned the door knob and revealed his dorm to the duo, there inside was the same layout as Arthur and Alfred's dorm, but that's where the similarities ended, Kiku's room was adorned in anime posters, plushies covering his bed, his wardrobe wide open showing cosplay costumes, his desk was covered in anime accessories, like key rings, pencils, an anime mouse and mouse pad, a laptop with an anime laptop sticker with a bunch of men in military uniforms, holding various things, such as a magic wand and a rose. Arthur gawked at Kiku's room, Alfred stood amazed at the sight before him, marvelling at the impressive stash of anime and all things relating to anime.

"Are you alright Arthur san, is something wrong?" Kiku asked politely, noticing his worried expression

"N-not at all, I was just amazed at how much your collection has grown is all" he returned his reply with a small smile.

Beside his anime stash laid another bed, this one had many panda bears on it, different sizes and colours.

"My room mate is not here yet, he should be back in a few hours, in the mean time, and we could watch a few episodes" Kiku said,

"Awesome! I pick first because, well, just because I wanted to! And I really, really wanna see it again, pwease" Alfred pleaded as he turned his view from Kiku back to Arthur, using his puppy eyes.

"Fine" Arthur chose not to argue the point; he really knew nothing about anime.

"Puppy eyes were super effective!" Alfred cheered.

Kiku giggled at the Pokémon reference while Arthur just continued to look confused.

Kiku opened his laptop screen and turned on the power, Alfred and Arthur sat on the bed while waiting for the computer to load up. The windows screen came on and Kiku hastily typed in his password and waited for it to load up, soon a desktop picture came up with various applications on the screen, the desk top picture was of 4 men, one had mid length blonde hair and held a rose in his hand, another had short black hair and had a blush upon his face, another had blonde hair and was very tall and had a hair sticking up in the front with blue eyes, the male in the front had large eyebrows and green eyes and had a mop of short blonde hair.

"HETALIA!" Alfred screamed in happiness,

"Huh? He-Hetalia?" Arthur asked, in total confusion.

Kiku nodded his hair as he clicked the Google chrome icon.

"Um Kiku, why are the three of them, holding that poor mans arms and pulling?" Arthur asked

"Oh, they are fighting for his attention Arthur san" Kiku smiled and giggled softly.

"Why?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Um, no reason Arthur hahaha" Alfred laughed while trying to cover up his expression of worry; he really didn't want Arthur to find out about yaoi, what would he think? Would he refuse to talk to him!

Kiku smiled to him, this pair is really going to be the end of me he thought, and I can't believe Alfred thinks Arthur is as innocent as he looks, if only he knew...

Finally the internet was up and Kiku typed in Hetalia English dub, he clicked a link, which took him to a website and clicked another link which loaded up a video player, he allowed the video to load and pressed play. He watched as the Brits eyes widened,

"Oh my, that one looks like you Alfred!" Arthur gasped in amazement, "Is that why you have that hair stick up?" Arthur asked,

"Nope, it's always been like that, even before I knew Hetalia existed" Alfred replied, Arthur continued to watch the anime,

"Oh wow, look, that one looks like you Kiku!" Arthur widened his eyes,

"Japan!" Alfred excitedly shouted out, as he watched more further into the video, his eyes caught a peculiar sight,

"Wait...that one looks like me" Arthur muttered in confusion,

"Yep! That one is called England" Alfred replied

"Or rather sometimes he is called Britain" Kiku added

"Yeah well I prefer the nick name Iggy!" Alfred squealed in delight.

Arthur could only stare at the two, but he still continued to watch the rest of the episode with them, they watched a few more before choosing to watch another anime, Kiku typed in Panty and stocking with Garter belt.

"I've heard about this one, not yet seen it yet though" Alfred said,

Kiku giggled softly and loaded the video , as the episode was playing, Alfred and Arthurs expressions changed dramatically, Alfred's to horror and then to joy, and finally he was grinning and biting his upper lip, how ever, Arthurs had only changed from curiosity to pure horror.

"Are they...striping! Arthur squeaked, Alfred motioned for him to "shush", Arthurs face heated up as the anime continued, he glanced at both Kiku and Alfred, and all they seemed to be doing were smiling and concentrating.

The episode finished, Kiku and Alfred both smiled at each other, Alfred praising the anime, Kiku saying that they should watch the rest of the anime all together, Arthur remained on the edge of the bed speechless.

Suddenly there was a buzz, Kiku picked his phone off of the desk and glanced at the screen, he pushed a few buttons and smiled before texting something, and he then looked up at the other two.

"Yao is coming back from the shop, he will be here soon" Kiku smiled.

Alfred yawned loudly, extending his arms and raising himself from the bed, "well, I'm getting sorta sleepy, so see ya tomorrow Kiku, oh and bring that manga off yours, you know the one" Alfred grinned mischievously. Arthur just sighed at the American and turned to Kiku,

"Thank you for having us Kiku and um...showing me some...anime" He tried to smile politely but it was hard as he did not know whether that last anime they had watched was something he wanted to watch again.

"My pleasure Arthur san" Kiku sweetly smiled at the other.

"See ya! Good bye hugs!" Alfred launched himself at Kiku and squeezed with delight as Kiku squeaked, Alfred cheekily grinned as Kiku blushed and had now an annoyed expression,

"That was highly inappropriate Alfred Kun, never do that again, please think more of other people personal space!" Kiku snapped while still retaining his blush and annoyance, he pushed the American away and turned towards Arthur, he readjusted himself and smiled,

"Good night Kiku" Arthur mumbled,

"And good night to you as well Arthur san" Kiku uttered,

He clasped hands with the Brit and bowed his head; he looked up into his green eyes and glanced at the emerald wonders that lay upon his face, searching for something, anything, that might help him piece together something that worried him.

The scene was awkward for Alfred to watch as Kiku was staring into Arthur's eyes and Arthur was just accepting this and was continuing to stare at Kiku, wondering what to do, he really didn't know what to do, probably because he couldn't really read the atmosphere well, he knew he could feel something odd, but he didn't know how to interpret it. He just watched, like he was watching anime, this was probably the part where the touch of their hands trigger a spark of passion, and the two lovers look deep into each others souls, searching for the love to be returned, when finally they move closer and their lips meet in a perfect unison, and they would fit perfectly.

He felt his face heat up and a spark of something, what was it? He didn't know what it was but he didn't want to watch, and he really couldn't imagine the stuffy old Brit kissing anyone, his small dainty lips, curved perfectly, so fragile, like a dolls, but would they be warm, or cold, who would he let his lips touch, he wouldn't kiss any one, would he? Especially not...he quickly tore them apart; they both just glanced at Alfred in shock, their eyes were like they had been daydreaming.

"U-um...w-we should go...see you tomorrow Kiku" Arthur stumbled to get his words right, all he could do was glance quickly into Alfred's eyes,

Kiku smiled mischievously, turning to Alfred as the pair began to leave, "I think Arthur would make a great cosplayer, I always have, what do you think Alfred Kun?" Kiku whispered into Alfred's ear,

Alfred mumbled and muttered a "bye" to Kiku; he closed the door and followed Arthur back to their dorm.

The pair both entered their dorm, it was not as decorated as it should be, but they had both agreed to put more personal things around the room so it felt more like home.

Alfred quickly slumped on the bed, letting out a long yawn as he stretched his whole body, "hm, watching anime really does take it outta ya" Alfred yawned cheekily.

"Goodness me, some of that anime...frightened me, but the first one, um Hetalia was it? Seemed rather fun" Arthur mused to himself as he probably knew Alfred would be so caught up in his own thoughts to listen to him.

"We should watch more! I have a laptop, but not tonight, too sleepy, Hetalia is my favourite anime of all times! The other anime was fun but, no one can replace the awesome hero!" Alfred jeered forward and replaced his yawning and stretching with a dramatic hero pose.

"Yes yes, well there is always the weekend, hmm I think I will be busy for most of it though" Arthur wondered. He suddenly stopped, was he really even considering trying to work around his schedule to spend time with the annoying, irritating American? He sighed deeply and walked towards his wardrobe, fishing out a t shirt that had a unicorn in the middle of it, and a pair of shorts with mini unicorns of the bottoms of the shorts, he turned to ask Alfred something but suddenly stopped.

He was there, taking his clothes off, in front of him. Arthur blushed; he couldn't seem to find any words.

Alfred slowly used his hands to guide his pants to the floor after unfastening the zipper and buttons, using his hands to force his jumper off, leaving it astray on the floor, unbuttoning his t shirt slyly, concentrating hard on each button, and then ripping it off, letting it float to the floor, it was a Christmas present being unwrapped, and what was left was...

A delicious body, toned, fit, tanned, his legs perfectly muscular and toned, his abs were structured and perfect, the way his neck glided to his face, his gorgeous face, structured, like a models, his dreamy blue eyes revealed as he pulled his glasses off, his hair slightly swishing, his eyes closed for seconds, selfishly refusing to reveal those breathtaking sapphire charms, and then opening again to reveal the wonders.

"Hey Arthur, are you gonna get changed or what, into those...unicorn...PJs" Alfred began to giggle, but trying his hard not to as sometimes, he feared the smaller males attacks, especially after how he battered that albino boy.

Suddenly Arthur snapped out of his daydream, blushing furiously as he knew himself that he thinking about the American WAY too much, sure, he looked nice but there was something there that he had never encountered before, he didn't really want to hurt him, something that was so innocent, but at the same time so sexy. Arthur snapped himself out of another daydream, he could not believe the thoughts that were going through his head, no he was irritating, annoying, lazy, inconsiderate and a goof ball, called...Alfred...F...Jones.

"Um, yes, I'm going to get changed...wait, WHY DID YOU JUST STRIP LIKE THAT" Arthur barked at the other.

"well~ I cant be bothered going to the bathroom to change and we're both guys..."Alfred replied with and annoyed expression, such a stuck up Brit, he has to be all proper and gentle man like all the time, cant he just be cool like me and just get on with it? He thought to himself as he watched the others face heat up.

"Grrr, you irritating fool, hmph, no bother, I will only be a moment" Arthur growled back as he took his clothes to the bathroom, not even looking at Alfred and locked the door and started to change.

Alfred slumped on his bed annoyed with the stuffy Brit, why couldn't he just change like he had, they were both guys and it's not like he was going to poke fun at the other. Sure, through out his high school he had been the popular Jock and loads of girls would want to touch his abs or arms, like he was public property, but in turn he made other guys there feel insecure, he hadn't meant to but, he couldn't help but flex his muscles and make the girls squeal.

Maybe Arthur was insecure? He sat there looking at the ceiling helplessly, he wondered what kind of body the other had, well from the way his clothes hugged his body, he guessed he had to be quite slim, slimmer than Alfred had ever been in his life, was his skin the same shade as his porcelain face? Did he have tan marks? Was he a little muscular? He was curious but he knew he had to push these thoughts to the back of his head, imagine if he asked him, he would probably get a punch in return.

The click of the lock awoke Alfred from his daydream; Arthur stood there in the door way in his PJs, his unicorn PJ's. Alfred couldn't help himself laugh at the sight; he clutched his stomach as he belted out his laugh, laughing until his sides hurt and his eyes began to water as he grinned, giggled, smirked and sniggered. Arthur just scowled at the laughing American; he grabbed a book off of his desk, and threw it Alfred, like a bullet it hit fast and hard, hitting him in his face, sending him keeling back wards in pain. Groans and moans escaped the cover of the book while Alfred just lay there, with the pain that was crawling through his face. Arthur turned off the light and turned on the night light that Alfred had because he didn't like the dark, right now he hated the American, but he wasn't in the right mood to be cruel, he was just too tied, plus he didn't want to deal with Alfred's crying through out the night.

Arthur marched over to his bed and threw back the covers, settling himself into his bed and forcing the covers over his head. Alfred wriggled and let the book fall off of his face, glancing at the other side of the room; He frowned as he saw that the Brit had covered himself in a cocoon of covers, he hadn't meant to upset him, he felt a surge of a guilty feeling, he had really wanted to find out more about him as well. He sighed with sorrow, how could he make this guy like him? He was just a likeable person and usually who ever he encountered, they would just end up being swept away with his good looks and his personality, even if he knew a few people who hated him, they were only a minority, he had never met anyone like Arthur, some one who would hate him, but save him.

He let his eyes follow the mass of covers, "Um hey Arthur, I didn't mean that I think they are like, um, unique? I think they are pretty cool..." Alfred voiced to Arthur, hoping he would hear him through the covers.

The covers twitched a bit, "Really...?" A muffled voice came from beneath the covers.

"Yeah! " Alfred grinned

Suddenly the covers moved a bit to reveal Arthurs face, his eyes were a bit wet with a few tears, but he did look a little happier. Alfred grinned at the other, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like...bad...or like insecure, but I didn't mean it" Alfred blurted out.

Arthurs scowl was disappearing, "no, its quite all right, I'm not insecure, I normally change in the bathroom when there are other people in the room, even if they are male, sort of like a habit" Arthur replied.

Alfred grinned cheekily and swept his hair out of his face with his hand. It was already dark and the remaining light had disappeared from the sky, the darkness had crept along the sky, tearing at the sunshine, sitting on his throne until the next day when the sunshine would tear through the darkness, and let the clouds soar through the sky.

"So you're from the UK, right" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I was originally from London, I would love to go back in a few years, well I guess its no surprise that you are from America" Arthur replied

"Yes~ but which state?" Alfred asked cheekily, winking and grinning.

"Umm, Florida?" Arthur asked as he allowed his mind to wander a bit.

Alfred's face heated up as he began to blush furiously,

"What's wrong with your face?" Arthur asked

"N-nothing, just I think I've watched too much Hetalia" Alfred replied, stuttering a little.

"Well I've lived in a few places, but originally, from Texas" Alfred smiled enthusiastically.

"Ah, Texas, I have never been there, actually I have not really been anywhere In America really..." Arthur muttered

"What! How could you not?" Alfred asked hysterically

"Well, I have only been living here for a year, and in that time I was busy concentrating on my school work and other things" Arthur replied honestly

"What about the holidays?" Alfred asked, still in shock.

"Well, I just stayed in my dorm" Arthur murmured

Alfred face palmed himself, how could anyone want to stay in this place for more than they needed!

"So, you live in Texas?" Arthur asked

"Nope! Not right now anyway, me, Mattie and my mum are living in California at the moment, Dad usually works away from home, and we do move around a lot, but after I finish Uni, I'll be moving to New York!" Alfred squealed, Arthur could only watch him as he grinned and squealed in glee.

"Hm, as long as that's what you wish to do with your life" Arthur replied.

"What do you wanna do when you leave?" Alfred asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"well, there are dreams and realistic ideals, such as ma more realistic view on the outcome of my life would be to have my own place, have a decent job and own my own car and support my mother..."Arthur began to mutter as he got closer to the end of his sentence

"Ye but what is YOUR dream?" Alfred asked.

"Well my dream...would to be a writer, and what is your dream?" Arthur smiled reluctantly.

"well, I guess I sorta get where your coming from, what I will probably be doing and what I want to do, end up in one of ma dads companies, my dream is to own my own comic company, you know where they create heroes and different comics and plot lines" Alfred gleefully beamed.

"hm, a writer though...I think you could be lots of things" Alfred replied while in deep thought.

"Huh? Like what?" Arthur confused by Alfred's answer, asked politely.

"well, you play so many instruments, you can sing like amazingly, I've never seen something that you have wrote but I guess it would be good, and I heard Mat saying before that your really good at writing poems and stuff...so I guessed you would be good at a lot of things" Alfred mused.

"wha..." Arthur shocked by the sudden praise by Alfred, and also surprised by the maturity in his tone, his voice and just his whole presence, it had seemed to change, like for moments that bubbly, annoying immature Alfred had transformed into a mature, sort of well spoken Alfred, full of praise and admire.

Arthur watched as the blue eyed wonder stared out of the window, stretching his neck to view out into the darkness, hiding his sapphires from him, how selfish. He continued to watch the back of the Americans head, watching his corn coloured hair, all the streaks of blond, and the entwining strands of hair, slightly messed up with hands rummaging through his hair to try to smooth and untangle it.

Alfred quickly turned and suddenly met Arthur's eyes, those glistening emeralds, captivated by the tiny light source of Alfred's night light; it made him appear even more mysterious. Quickly snapping out of his daydream and turning his face beetroot Arthur blurted out a question, "What is your family like?" Arthur's face was cooling down a bit but the mass of blush still remained.

Alfred was watching the smaller male's cheeks red up and grin at the accomplishment, he really did look even cuter with-

Alfred blushed as well; he couldn't believe what was going on in his head or what he almost had thought, he barely knew this Brit, and yet he was one of the things that occupied his mind the most, well it didn't matter, his thoughts were his own, and as if any thing would come of them, they remained his own, Arthur would know nothing of what lay behind his eyes, plus, they were both men! Alfred had never even been with another man, and, Arthur appeared to be as old fashioned, which probably meant he was straight, or so Alfred knew anyway, he was positive, those green eyes would never know.

"Alfred?"

Suddenly snapping to reality.

"huh?" Alfred murmured, dazed as he was just suddenly snapped out of his thoughts

"Your family?" Arthur asked, curious as to why Alfred had hesitated for a while.

"O-oh, yeah, well you already know Mattie, he's my lil bro, well sorta, since we are like twins but I was born first so that makes me the eldest, hmmm...since for like ever he has kept that giant teddy bear, dad gave it to him on his 5th birthday" Alfred smiled fondly at the thought of his and Mathews 5th birthday, Mathew had been so happy to get the teddy bear off of their dad.

"My mom, hmm, well don't piss her off cus she is frickin scary when he's mad, run for your life! Hahaha" Alfred laughed to himself as Arthur listened intently, though his curiosity was fading, and his eyes tried not to show it, but were slowly filling with hurt, and anger.

"She's sweet when she wants to be, but I guess I don't see that side of her often, since I mostly only see her work mode, she used to be a famous model, now she is head of an agency, got me into it as well" Alfred mused to himself.

"Ma Dad? He is awesome, hero standard awesome! He owns like loads of companies, he works a lot but we always go to games together! "Alfred his all into emphasising every word, bringing the best out of his dad, enthusiastically smiling fondly at every memory they shared, his voice full of admiration, love and happiness.

Arthur despised these feelings. Not that he didn't want Alfred to feel these for his dad, it wasn't anything like that, just that these feelings were over worn and over used, the world abused them every day, time after time. No one in the world can admire anyone, for they will just end up disappointing them, no one can feel any happiness, because in the end all they will feel is the horrible feeling of pain, and love, no one can truly know what love is, for all that is left is a empty, hollow feeling of loneliness. How can a heart beat if it is broken?

Arthur's face fell, he couldn't help but glare at his hands, and his curious smile turned to a frown, the sparkle in his face was fading, he knew what was coming, he wouldn't hesitate, but no, this one was different...he couldn't, the innocence in his eyes, the childishness in his smile, the quirkiness in the bounce in his hair, he should hate, no despise everything about him, he had everything he wanted...

"What about your family Arthur?" A voice cheerfully questioned.

This was it, should he snap, curse, make him feel like dirt? Hurt him, abuse him, and make him fall deeply?

"Nothing much to say really" The words left his mouth.

"Hmm, regular family huh?", Alfred quirked his head sideways.

"Yes, something like that you could say" Arthur smiled crookedly

A slight gasp exited Arthurs pale lips, his whole world was muddled, what he had meant to say, what he should of said, what he always said, didn't exit his mouth, something new had, something new had happened, he wasn't quite sure what to think, or what to think of the strange boy that was seated in front of him.

"u-umm, Alfred?" Arthur grumbled.

"yeah?" Alfred answered back, not knowing what the outcome would be.

"Y-you should umm, do what you want to do, working in a company the rest of your life doesn't suit you, someone who spends their time with comics suits you better" Arthur muttered, half hoping Alfred wouldn't hear him.

"Huh? W-what do you mean? Would and wouldn't suit me?" Alfred asked, with a slight surprised tone to his voice.

"W-well, you are far too boisterous to be in a sensible company! A-and if writing comics is what you want to do, you shouldn't listen to others, listen to your heart" Arthur had stolen his pillow and was clutching it tightly, covering his heating face.

Alfred remained silent, his eyes wide, peering at the other boy, his mouth slightly open, no one had ever given him advice like that before, he wasn't sure how to take it.

"A-Arthur...THANKS DUDE!" Alfred joyfully leaped from his bed, landing just on the edge of the others bed, grasping on the end of the bed, his face so close to Arthurs, he could feel his breath tickle his nose and his chin and the upper part of his neck, a huge lump was stuck in his thought as he watched the others reaction. Arthur remained there, shocked by the boisterous American, but also by how close they were, he could really see the shine in his blue eyes now, see his flawless skin, feel his breath on his skin, if only he could feel the sweetness of his li...

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed, blushing furiously as his ears heated up first and then the rest of his face followed, tightly shutting his eyes closed and trying to push back Alfred with his hands, he could feel the beating in his chest become harder.

Alfred tumbled backwards, jolting onto his bed on his back, letting out a loud "oomph" , blinking a few times, staring at the Brit confused.

He cheekily smiled at the other, Hahaha, thanks...Artie..." Alfred giggled to himself.

Arthur's face had transformed into a scowl, and then into a raging face of horror, he quickly grasped a pillow, fixating on his opponent, clenching his grasp on the pillow and gritting his teeth.

Action: Throw pillow.

Target: Alfred (Ignorant, annoying, inconsiderate American)

Outcome: Pain?

Alfred had see this coming and quickly tumbled under the covers, when the pillow left Arthurs hand and hit the target, all it had hit was the cover. The pillow fell to the floor; Arthur held himself off of the side of the bed and picked up the pillow.

"MORON! IDIOT! GRRR! Arthur screamed at the covers, twisting the pillow like a voodoo doll.

He continued to watch the covers, no movement. He sighed and decided that it was too much effort, he climbed into bed and snuggled into the covers, peering over again, still no movement, he let his eyes close and his mind, drift, off into paradise, leaving behind the small dorm and the university.

If he had stayed awake a little longer he would have heard the sweet murmur of a voice from the room.

"Thanks you so much, Artie" Clutching his emerald half hearted necklace, he drifted from the world.

NOTE:

Hey, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This is my first time writing a Fan Fic so please review~

I wont say much about the future plot, only that it will be dramatic, romantic, a bit of a tear jerker, well, I'm hoping so anyway xD;;; But in case your wondering it has something to do with Alfred's and Arthurs necklaces x3

Ahem, the age rating is going up because in later chapters there is a bit of mature content X3

Thank you for reading and I hope you will review and read my future chapters.

:D


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor?

Chapter5

He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the small dorm room, scanning the room, the bed beside his was made and there were no creases, the plushie unicorn sat onto of the pillow. The light streamed from the window across the whole room, causing the blue eyed boy to shift and squirm at the contact of the light, his corn blonde hair unsettled into a mess of waves, clearly this was not his morning. He struggled to pull himself from the mess of covers and tumbled over to the bathroom door, as he glanced around the room hopelessly looking for a clock and the remembering that they don't own a clock, there lay on his desk was a note, and he moved his head slightly as he glanced down at it. As he grabbed for it, he read over the words,

"Please remember that today body examinations are being held so there are no lessons, don't be late and we are all meeting up in the hall soon..." Alfred squinted at the note, "Why didn't he wake me up!" He moaned, and then again looked at the note..."P.S Don't you dare say I did not try to wake you as I did" He heavily sighed and retreated to his bed again.

Alfred buried his head into his pillow and sweetly hummed; he took his phone from under his pillow and looked at the time.

"Huh...That can't be right...oh shit!" Alfred leapt from the bed and raced to his desk.

Arthur had folded all his clothes for him, he smiled at the bundle of neatly folded clothes, and then drabbed at them and threw them apart, racing to put on his shirt, grabbing his tie, pulling his chequered trousers on and stumbling over the zipper, throwing his jumper on and grabbing his blazer.

"Arthur is soooo going to kill me" He mused to himself as he threw the door open and threw it shut. Racing up the corridor and up the stairs, spinning around the corner and sprinting for the main hall, he could hear a voice booming from the hall and followed it. He grasped onto the handle and leered inside, he could see loads of students standing, listening to the voice that was coming from the front of the hall. He looked around, but couldn't find Arthur, Mathew or Kiku in the mass of people; suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Next are Alfred and Arthur" Called the voice.

Alfred stood stunned. Not being able to move, speak or even know what was going on.

Suddenly the crowd began to move and a figure emerged from the crowd, his green eyes flaming and softly growing underneath his breath as soon as he saw Alfred, Alfred could do nothing but grin mischievously like a Cheshire cat. Arthur hurried out of the door while Alfred chased after him awkwardly; he knew he was in for it.

"You Idiot, moron, lazy, son of a..." Arthur began to raise his voice,

"Hey you guys eh" Mathew mumbled softly, glancing from Alfred to Arthur and then sharing his brother a frown,

"Well~ this year is going to be interesting, don't you think so~? Francis appeared from the door way, winking and smirking as he rolled his hips.

Arthur frowned and clenched his teeth, "The sound of your voice irritates me", Arthur growled

"Your caterpillar eyebrows irritate me, why don't you just get rid of them already, they must be very heavy for you to walk with~" Francis smirked

"Why how dare you! At least I don't smell like something died" Arthur sneered

Alfred could do nothing but try to hide his giggle, and failing, badly. Both Francis and Arthur jolted their heads to face Alfred. Mathew just watched the scene play out, his brother's lack of control, and Francis and Arthur fighting...again; his eyes wandered over Francis and Arthur as the insults got more insulting and more vicious, he sighed heavily and started to walk away.

Alfred started to snort his laughter, unable to contain any more, again both turned to face him, leering at him for making such an irritating noise.

"Awesome~" Alfred chuckled

"Huh"? Arthur and Francis said with a confused tone.

"The cool insult!" Alfred giggled,

Both Francis and Arthur looked at each other in confusion, and decided not to ask.

"Well~ Anyway we have somewhere to be, and oh Mathew has already left, we must catch up with him~" Francis hummed.

The trio started to walk down the corridor,

"You know! The one when you called him skunky, and he smelled like something died!" Alfred grinned, following after them. 

"Well that was a good one" Arthur smiled to himself and smirking at Francis again, showing that he had won that battle.

"And that nickname is hilarious, skunky!" Alfred cheered, Arthur sneered at Francis.

The trio continued to ramble about various things and laughing at each other every so often, soon they stopped in front of a frowning Mathew, his face was slightly scrunched and his eyes focused onto the floor, his eyes a little red.

"Oh hey Bro! There you are, so anyways what's up with this thing that's happening today?" Alfred grinned at his troubled brother; Mathew could only look at him with hurt eyes, but decided not to bring anything up, not that he would listen anyway.

"Body examinations, we have to go to the changing rooms in gym to get changed" He tried to smile

"Hmm, so what is like body examinations?" Alfred asked

"Eh...I'm not sure" Mathew replied

Oh hon hon, you two will just have to find out later~" Francis smirked as he twirled a few strands of his hair.

"Oh, you also may see some barriers, that's so that the boys and girls are divided" Arthur added in,

"Oui, not that it matters, there are plenty of beauties to see anyway" Francis exclaimed while twirling a few strands of Arthurs hair. Arthur jolted and gave Francis a nasty scowl, Alfred watched the two interact glancing back and forth, and suddenly deciding that he didn't like it, but at that moment he saw a butterfly dance from outside, he watched it through the window and beamed at it, he would catch it later. Mathew could only throw his head down and find that the floor was more interesting.

"H-hey, get off you frog!" Arthur nagged,

"Hm~ you're right, your mop of straw is nothing compared to Mathews soft hair, he gestured towards Mathew's hair and gently caressed his fingers through his blonde locks.

"Hey eh!" Mathew pleaded with the older boy to let go of his hair, his face becoming rapidly heated, forming a furious blush across his cheeks underneath his violet tinted eyes, the corners of his mouth curving upwards, only noticeable to those who looked close enough.

Alfred threw daggers with his eyes at the Frenchman, he knew one day he would kill him; he would just need to plan the time and date, and how 'unfortunate' his little 'accident' would be.

Arthur huffed, "You frog, stop making Mathew feel uncomfortable"

"Well it's not bad if he likes it no?" Francis smiled mischievously, but he did stop tormenting Mathew's hair, Mathew send the Brit a wary smile, while holding onto his worn, patched bear, trying to hide his fuming blush.

Alfred continued to glare at the Frenchman and squinted his eyes, hoping that a super power would maybe activate and also hoping that it would be laser eye power, he giggled to himself at the though of Francis being fried.

"Well, last year was fun, don't you agree bunny? Oh and I will thoroughly admire the uniforms again~" Francis chirped, he sent Arthur a playful wink as he rolled his hips. Arthur in return just glared at him, knowing that he was probably up to something. Mathew wearily put his head down into the mass of fluff he was carrying; Alfred was horrified, winking at Arthur? Was this guy crazy? A guy winking at another guy? And what was with the nickname!

Suddenly he began to step closer to the confused Brit and lowered his head slowly, softly placing his hand across Arthurs face, embracing the Brit closer to him, changing his hand to move across his face to his chin and lifting it ever so slightly, he moved closer to him, and closer, and closer, until his breath could be felt on Arthurs cheek, and then all the Brit could feel was the presence of heat on his cheek, and it wasn't the French mans hand, he jolted his head to the side quickly as soon as he realised what was happening, of course this was what he wanted to happen, their faces were now align, the perfect ingredient to start a kiss.

Francis's blonde honey hair dangled near Arthurs face, his eyes trying to captivate the other, his lips opening slightly, the feel of his breath in his nose.

"WTF get the fuck off him" Alfred screeched, moving his body so he was right beside the pair, his sapphire eyes seemed darker and more enflamed, his features more defined, his whole presence seemed...terrifying. Arthur cocked his head round to gaze at Alfred, confused and bewildered by the situation, he quickly shot a glance the other way, to see Mathew, what he saw was not what he was expecting, the quiet boys face seemed enraged, furious, he could see freckles of light underneath his eyes , his quivering lip baffled Arthur.

Francis quickly let go of the smaller boy and swished to the side, shooting the American a cheeky smile,

"Dude that's so gay, and keep your...touchiness for other people" Alfred grumbled.

After their bickering they all decided to get to the changing rooms.

There were people holding a mass of green in their arms, Mathew and Alfred winced at them, confused with the situation.

Arthur pointed to the changing rooms, "This is where you change into the standard uniforms for the examinations",

Both Mathew and Alfred waited in line with the uniforms and soon they were in the rooms getting changed, soon they found out that the uniforms were 'lacking' certain things.

"EH! What's with these uniforms?" Mathew stuttered as he left the changing room, and soon Alfred emerged from the next changing room.

"Man~ do I look hot in this; you can see all my muscle!" Alfred beamed, positioning his body so he could get a better look.

Soon Francis followed suit and exited a nearby changing room, staring at the both of them.

Although Mathew was a lot less muscular than Alfred, his body was still toned with a creamy completion. Alfred continued to flex and show off his body.

The uniforms were a sort of sea green colour and very short, barely covering their crotch area and were tied at the back, like the clothes you get at a hospital.

Mathew tried to pull down on his uniform but it was all in vain.

"Well~ Mathew we should go" Francis smirked.

"Ah yes" Mathew stuttered and toddled off after Francis as they left the room.

"Is that frog gone?" Called a voice from one of the changing rooms.

"Eh? That you Arthur?" Asked Alfred

"Well who else would it bloody well be?" Snapped Arthur

"Okay okay don't get your undies in a knot, jeez" Huffed Alfred, "What's taking so long anyways"

"W-wait...I'll come out now...But don't laugh! Arthur snapped.

"Why are you not embarrassed?" Arthur stuttered. "Nah, Cus I'm like so hot "As he showed off his toned and muscular arms.

Soon a figure emerged from the changing room, Alfred's eyes jolted to meet the presence. Although Arthur was short and slim, his arms and legs were toned and a little muscular, his porcelain skin But he could not deny him that and in return quickly drove his gave upon Alfred's toned legs and arms. Arthur stuttered and took a deep breath, "O-okay, let's go"

The pair both left the changing rooms.

"Well then I guess we should start with the height examinations" Arthur said, "Since it's the nearest one to us"

They both entered one of the class rooms with a sign stating, 'height examinations', inside the room it was a regular classroom but with what you measure height with, the nurse that was present quietly ushered the boys inside the room, stating for one to hop onto the height measurer.

Alfred hoped onto it first, grinning enthusiastically, the lady scolded him and told him to stand straight, Alfred could only pout.

"72 inches...6 foot" The nurse stated

"woohoo "Alfred grinned

"You know" The nurse turned to Arthur

He complied and stepped onto it next

"65 inches...5 feet and 5 inches" She stated.

Arthur huffed.

"Well, you have grown a considerable amount this past year... your last registered height was 5 "2" inches"

Alfred was trying not to laugh, to keep his giggles to himself, but it was impossible.

"OMG your like a midget…or you were hahahaha" He erupted into a fit of giggles.

Arthur just stood there, sending glares like daggers towards the American.

"Please remember to write down your results on your paper" She uttered

As soon as the two left the room and jotted down their results, the smaller male quickly jolted his first into the others arm, Alfred let out a squeal.

"W-what was that for?" Alfred shrieked.

"For making fun of my height!" Arthur scolded.

"Owww, where do you keep all that hidden muscle" Alfred asked

"Hidden...?" Arthur asked with a confused look upon his face

"Ya know, since you look like well skinny and you're like…" Alfred was cut off

"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY HEIGHT, GOD HELP YOU", Arthur screamed.

Alfred lifted his arms in alarm as if to keep Arthur at a safe distance.

"C-cool it dude" Alfred stuttered

"Hmph fine lets head to the next test…should be…"

"Fuck no!" Alfred whimpered

"Goodness sakes Alfred" Arthur muttered

"It….its gonna hurt" Alfred sobbed

"No…well not as much as what you are screaming about" Arthur tried to reason with him.

"NOOOOO" Alfred screamed

"Goodness me once it goes in and it may hurt as much as a pin prick but once it comes out everything will be okay!" Arthur groaned

"How can you just do it and be fine!" Alfred asked

"Because I'm not a baby like you" Arthur answered

"W-will I bleed?" Alfred groaned

"Only a tiny bit my love" the nurse replied.

"Yes Alfred, now please can you get your blood test over and done with!" Arthur demanded.

He looked at the Brit with apologetic eyes and a quivering lip, but Arthur was not falling for it.

Soon the nurse had the needle and positioned it towards Alfred's arm.

"Haha it wont hurt me…cus I'm the HERO FUCK NOOOO OUCCCCH" Alfred screamed, while trying to wave his arms and get the needle out.

Arthur immediately restrained him and tried to keep the Americans arms down, but even he had to admit the other Boy was very strong.

"NO NO NO NO" Alfred shouted

"K-Keep him still" the nurse ordered "Okay…it's in",

"SHHHHITT!" Alfred grabbed onto the sides of the chair and nailed into it, and gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut.

"Okay, its over" The nurse said

"Sigh…Alfred you such a baby" Arthur mumbled, looking at the other boy with stern eyes.

Alfred sobbed into his hands and left the room after Arthur, like a puppy following its master.

"So ummm" Alfred mumbled

""Yeah um well" Arthur uttered

They both stood before the urinals, staring intently. The same thoughts spinning around in each others heads, why was it taking so long, they were both guys, why should it matter.

"Um, I think I shall use the toilet instead" Arthur spluttered

"Um yeah me too" Alfred mumbled, clearly showing a pink shade across his face as he stood there for a few seconds before deciding to follow suit and to enter the next free stall.

"So um Arthur?" Alfred asked

"Yeah" Arthur replied

"Where do we give these samples" Alfred asked

"Oh to Mr. Bonwell the school doctor, he will check it up and send the results in a week or so" Arthur answered.

"Ah" was all Alfred could really say, what else could he say, it wasn't really normal for him to have a conversation this awkwardly with another guy, and in the bathroom.

"Hmmm, next is a weight test" Arthur pointed out.

After wards, the pair left for the next classroom.

"Well… oh my" The other nurse answered

Alfred pouted and scowled.

"Hahahaha, I'm short am I? Well at least I'm not fat like you!" Arthur giggled, clearly not trying to cover his laughter.

"FFs" Alfred grunted while gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows and forehead.

"All those hamburgers?" Arthur snickered.

Alfred sharply turned his head towards Arthur and gave him a dirty look, but he knew there was no point because he knew he couldn't joke about Arthur's weight as he was slim just by looking at him, and it especially showed in the outfits they were made to wear.

"Now you Arthur" She turned to the laughing Brit

"Umm okay" He giggled

He stood onto the measuring scales and waited for a moment.

"Oh…my my, you have lost some weight Arthur, and you know you were supposed to put weight on, it's not healthy being under weight" she turned to Arthur with sympathetic eyes. All he could do was lower his eyes to the floor and mumble a yes in reply.

Alfred watched his expression with confusion; didn't he want to be thin?

They both left in silence and ticked off their sheets and jotted down information.

"So um what next?" Alfred quietly asked, not knowing whether he should ask or not or whether he was upset or not.

"Um…let's see..." He raised the paper to his face and glanced at it in deep focus.

"Eh…." Arthur stuttered

"Well?" Alfred asked, Arthur turned to him as if to reply, but he didn't, he merely pushed the paper to Alfred and pointed. Alfred studied it for a moment.

The Pair entered the last classroom on their list.

"So um, what did it mean?" Alfred asked

"W-wha…you said you knew what it meant!" Arthur stammered

"Well…." He smiled clumsily at Arthur

Suddenly a man appeared and stood in front of them.

"Well now, who wants to go first?" He asked

Arthur stuttered and blushed red.

"I will! Since I'm the hero, and why you so scared Arthur" He snickered.

Obviously he had no idea what her had let him self into the Brit though to himself as he hastily turned to face the wall where there stood charts and graphs and pictures.

"Alright then, please step up and sit down Mr. Hero" The doctor mused to himself, as Alfred climbed onto the bed; his eyes stared intensely at the ceiling while showing off his cheeky grin.

"Very good…now extend your legs" The doctor chirped

"WTF" Alfred stuttered "What do ya mean extend!" He croaked, "What kinda test is this!"

"Well, today is a body examination day and we check ALL of your body" Amused by the 'Hero's' sudden outburst he giggled softly, "Well now, the sooner you get this over and done with the sooner you can return to your dorms" He spoke softly

"O-okay" He replied, unsure of the situation, he awkwardly opened his legs and stared at the poster of the skeleton on the wall, reading every bone and its use and purpose, he really didn't want to deal with what he was about to deal with. Arthur could feel the awkward worried vibes of the room, still trying to keep his eyes on the wall, "A-Arthur?" A voice called, it was Alfred's, and Arthur turned his head as soon as he registered who it was, "Yes?"

"Umm, what do you wanna do later?" He stumbled upon his own words,

"What a question to ask in a situation like this" Arthur replied, he couldn't help but notice the Doctor holding the swab and nearing Alfred, the way Alfred's legs began to shiver and his face becoming buried in his knees, he looked vulnerable. But he couldn't deny that even in this state he was something to look at, his golden skin and toned legs, muscular legs and corn coloured hair, all the attributes to be a perfect model, Arthur watched and studies his every move, soon the Doctor had taken the sample and backed away.

"Umm Arthur are you okay?" Alfred asked

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Arthur blurted

"Well your face is all red" Alfred answered, confusion upon his face.

True enough the smaller boys face was burning red and covering his face in scarlet. How he would answer the other he did not know.

"Now, your turn" He smiled at Arthur

Alfred climbed off of the bed and scooted around Arthur so he stood a little behind him, he sighed heavily and walked over to the bed and pushed himself onto the bed.

"Good. Now please, will you…"

"Yes. I know" Arthur cut him off.

Slowly Arthur drew apart his legs as if he was opening a delicate golden gate, with little effort he lay there upon the white sheets, not awkwardly but as if he was nude and waiting for a famous painter to place him on a canvas. Alfred watched, intrigued by his slender long legs and porcelain skin. He could see that Arthurs face was lightly dusted pink; he could feel his own face heating up rapidly.

"Okay, you can get down now" The doctor muttered as he sealed the samples.

The pair left and began to head to the dormitories

"Bonjour" Called a voice from behind them,

"Hey eh?" Another, but sweeter voice called out

Both boys turned to face the voices, Francis and Mathew, now both wearing casual clothes instead of the uniform. Mathew was wearing straight jeans with a silk blouse in a light purple that had a bow adorned to it, it made the violet shades twinkle in his eyes. To the right of him was Francis, wearing designer pants and a sheer unbuttoned light blue shirt, allowing the show of his toned upper body.

"H-hey Mattie!"Alfred gurgled

"Ello Mathew, ello...Francis" Arthur chirped in

"What was with the long silence in-between? ~" Francis cried

"Really frog, I have no idea what you're talking about, furthermore, Mathew if this perverted disgrace did anything to you, tell me and I will put him in his place" Arthur turned towards Mathew,

"Oh non, lapin~ you wound me so~" Francis dramatically clenched his chest and wailed.

"Stop speaking French you French fry! Start speaking American" Alfred proudly stated

"American is not a language; I believe you're speaking English!" Arthur fumed

"Um guys, can we not argue, you two should get changed soon" Mathew softly uttered

"Yes, quite Mathew, come along Alfred" Arthur ordered

"Sheesh have a chill pill" Alfred grumbled

As the two began to leave the others, Francis called out, "I hope this year was as fun for you as last year lapin~",

"Eh?" Mathew blurted

"Wtf?" Alfred babbled

"Well you know lapin~ Things...go bump in the night oh hoh hoh hoh~" Francis smirked and began to giggle.

Arthur shot the frog a dirty look and stomped away towards their dorm, Alfred was confused but also intrigued, what did that frenchie mean?

They both entered their dorm and let out a sigh, today had been a long day, a word was not uttered as Arthur went into the bathroom to change into his PJs and Alfred stripped down to the nude and climbed into bed, nuzzling his face into the cold pillow.

Alfred watched as the other hoped into bed and curled into the covers, breathing ever so softly into the covers.

"What did he mean Arthur?" He asked so softly he murmured into the pillow, quiet enough to not wake the other from his dreams, if they were sweet or not.

**End of chapter 5, more to come soon, I hope your enjoying the story so far, sorry if I type so much in one chapter, it just sort of happens xD;;**


End file.
